


Breakfast

by emirain



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I wrote this at 4am, squip is fill-in dad when Mr.heere can't stay up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: Jeremy is hungry and also definitely doesn't care about the Squip at all definitely not.





	Breakfast

Jeremy was still fidgeting with his blanket.

"Please go to sleep," the Squip requested, not for the first time that night.

"Not tired," Jeremy mumbled in response. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

The Squip sighed, but didn't try to stop him from zoning out.

After a moment, Jeremy added, "I'm hungry."

The Squip looked up. "Absolutely not."

"Squip, I can't go to sleep if I'm hungry," he explained in a whiny tone.

"It's nearly 4am." The Squip argued, though it knew no amount of effort would convince Jeremy he was being unreasonable.

"Malnutrition doesn't have a schedule." Jeremy replied, already hopping out of bed.

"You are _far_ from malnourished," the Squip said with a scoff. It didn't mention that it would sooner deactivate than allow that to happen, and Jeremy was simply being overdramatic.

The teenager didn't respond, hopping down the stairs a few steps at a time (which the Squip scolded because it was dark and he was going to injure himself).

Jeremy didn't, and soon enough made his way to the kitchen.

"Be careful not to wake your father," The Squip reminded softly, "He has an early shift tomorrow."

"Pfft," Jeremy responded, opening a cabinet. "Don't worry, I don't think cereal is too loud."

Upon reaching for a box of cereal, he lost his grip, the box dropping to the floor.

Jeremy ducked down and retrieved it immediately. "Ok, maybe it is." He felt the box for damage. "At least the Cinnamon Toast Crunch is unharmed."

The Squip shook its head in the dim lighting. It observed Jeremy prepare his "breakfast" and waited until he was about halfway finished before speaking.

"I trust you'll go to bed after this?" It asked.

Jeremy nodded, eating another spoonful of cereal.

The Squip looked doubtful, but didn't mention it. "Then I'll leave you to clean up the kitchen. I think now would be a good time to deactivate for the night."

Jeremy set down his spoon. "W-why?"

The Squip crossed its arms, then cocked an eyebrow. "Because you're perfectly capable of getting to bed yourself."

"That doesn't mean you have to go and deactivate." Jeremy mumbled, then continued eating.

"Jeremy, I need to deactivate at least once a day so I can do system maintenance and perform at my fullest potential while needed." 

"I know," Jeremy replied, "You've said that."

"So I really don't see any logical reason to stay online. Besides, I would've deactivated hours ago if you hadn't decided to stay up so late."

Jeremy looked at the Squip guiltily. "Sorry. I didn't think it affected you that much."

"It's not something you need to be concerned with. I'll see you in the morning, Jeremy." The Squip replied, preparing to shut down.

"H-hey, wait," Jeremy said as he stood. "I just mean, why can't you stay til I'm asleep?"

The Squip tilted its head to the side. A soft mechanical click was heard. And then it chuckled.

Jeremy looked down, embarrassed. "It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid," the Squip said gently.

"I'm seventeen, I shouldn't need a--" Jeremy was cut off by his supercomputer.

"Jeremy." It said in the same soft tone, "If staying until you fall asleep makes you feel safer, I'd be happy to do so."

Jeremy nodded slightly, not fully wanting to agree to the Squip's statement. It was true, of course, but he didn't need to acknowledge that.

"Thank you." He mumbled, tossing his bowl and spoon into the sink.

"It's not a problem." The Squip replied, smiling the proud smile Jeremy typically hated.

Tonight, Jeremy would let it slide because it was 4am and the Squip felt needed for once, and he wasn't a buzzkill. 

(It was also because Jeremy didn't actually hate the smile recently. He kept the thought deep in his subconscious that it resembled his dad's smile when he was young.)

**Author's Note:**

> eh, takes place probably after be less sick but be less sick isn't done yet so use ur imagination?
> 
> [speaking of which I'm like halfway done with chapter 6]


End file.
